


Seven

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: It's been seven years since Ferus met Roan.





	Seven

Ferus woke up to an empty bed. Roan had never returned from their daughters room like he hoped he would. After taking care of business and pulling on pants and a t-shirt that he wasn’t sure was his or his husbands, he went to join his husband in their daughters room. The sight of Roan asleep on the recliner warmed his heart and he quietly went to join him taking the blanket that they kept in there to wrap around the two of them. Roan stirred slightly as he felt Ferus join him.

“Love you,” Ferus whispered putting an arm around his exhausted husband. 

“I meant to come back to bed with you Fer, but she wouldn’t go back to sleep. Every time I thought she was asleep I would put her back down and she would start crying again. I sat here after the last time I put her down and I guess we both ended up going back to sleep,” Roan told Ferus sleepily. “What time is it anyway?”

“A little after 7,” Ferus responded after kissing Roan’s forehead. “Do you know what day it is?”

“No. I don’t know much of anything except I have the best husband and a lovely daughter who needs to sleep more,” Roan replied with a yawn.

“You do have the best husband,” Ferus replied warmly. “I called mom and dad last night and asked if they would watch Violet today so we could have a day to ourselves. Is that alright with you?”

“We haven’t had a day to ourselves in so long,” Roan told him, looking at him. “I’d love to have some time alone with you”

“Me too. When she gets up, I’ll feed and dress her before taking her over to mom and dads so you can go back to bed if you want,” Ferus told Roan with a soft smile.

“I’m not going to say no to that,” Roan replied as he gave Ferus a sleepy kiss. “Thank you.”

Ferus held Roan tighter. “Love you. You’ll need some more rest before the day I have planned for us.” 

“Oh,” Roan asked suddenly feeling a little more alert.

Ferus chuckled. “Oh yeah.” 

Roan smiled and kissed his husband. The two of them hadn’t had a lot of alone time lately. The most they had done with each other had been lazy hand or blow jobs. “I’m excited to see what you have planned.”

“I think you’ll love it,” Ferus said resting his forehead against Roan’s. “I love you so much babe. I’m so grateful to have you in my life. Especially during these crazy past few months.” 

Roan chuckled lightly. “Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t change anything though,” Ferus said smiling at Roan. “I love both of you so much.” 

Roan brought his hand up to Ferus’s cheek and gently stroked it. “Love you too.”

They laid curled up together, staring in each others eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. When Violet woke up crying, Ferus kissed Roan’s forehead. “I’ve got her. You go to bed.”

“You going to say goodbye before you leave,” Roan asked as they stood up. Roan picked Violet up to give her a goodbye kiss before handing her to Ferus. 

“Maybe,” Ferus smiled as he kissed Roan’s cheek. “Enjoy your rest babe.” Ferus lightly slapped his butt as he headed out of the room. 

Roan smiled as he fell asleep again in his bed. He was only vaguely aware of Ferus kissing his head and saying he was leaving but would be back soon. When Roan woke up he saw it was after 9, meaning it was time to get up and make coffee. When he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, he found a note from Ferus:  
Hey babe. Enjoy your coffee. Don’t eat though. I’m bringing something home for us for breakfast. I love you so much. Happy seven.

Roan smiled at the note, though he was slightly confused by the seven. He scrolled through his phone as he waited for his coffee to be done and realized what the seven was for when a reminder on his calendar showed him that it was seven years to the day that he met Ferus for the first time. Seven years since he met his best friend/roommate/lover/business partner/husband. He loved Ferus more than anything and was so grateful to have him in his life. Guilt flowed through him as he realized Ferus had remembered and he had forgotten. He had nothing for Ferus this year. Last year he had planned six days of surprises to celebrate six years of knowing each other. As he was trying to think of something to do for Ferus while sipping his coffee, he heard Ferus open the door. He set his mug down, half empty and rushed to give his husband a proper greeting.

Ferus tasted Roan’s coffee as they kissed passionately. Ferus dropped the bag of diapers and formula as they made their way to the couch. “I forgot about the date. I’m sorry. I don’t have anything for you this year…yet,” Roan said as he moved his lips to Ferus’s neck kissing him in the right places. 

“Hey,” Ferus laughed, reluctantly pushing Roan off of him, not because he wanted Roan to stop kissing him, but because he had some things he wanted to talk about before things became more heated. “It’s alright. I promise. We’ve both been preoccupied. Cute babies will make you forget about things.” 

Roan chuckled. “Yeah. Bet you never thought we’d end up here when we met seven years ago.”

Ferus laughed. “Nope. Never thought I’d fall in love or have a child. I have to say, it’s been pretty nice. Could use more sleep though.” 

Roan laughed. “Same here but I love her to pieces.”

“Me too…Oh I have breakfast for you,” Ferus said handing Roan the bag with a cinnamon roll and chocolate chip muffin. “I’m glad I could buy this for you this year.”

Roan laughed at the smug look on Ferus’s face. “Pest.” 

Ferus smiled and inched closer to his husband. “Maybe, but you love me.” 

Roan nodded and shared the food with Ferus. “I’m happy you walked into my life.” 

“Me too. Every day I think about how lucky I am to be with you,” Ferus said as he moved to straddle Roan’s lap, resting his forehead against Roan’s. “I was so alone before I met you. I traveled from place to place trying to find a home and a purpose and I found one with you. You’ve been a pain in my butt sometimes but I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

Roan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ferus. “Neither would I. I love you Fer. I wish I had remembered to get you something.”

“You give me everything I could ever want every day,” Ferus told Roan with a kiss. “I love you so much.”

Roan held Ferus close to him. “Love you too.” 

“Do you want to go out and eat for lunch? It’s been a while since we have and I want to treat you today if you’ll let me,” Ferus told Roan as he moved to kiss Roan’s neck softly, right where he loved it.

Roan moaned. “I won’t ever say no to you treating me.” 

“Let’s go to bed,” Ferus suggested as he got off Roan’s lap, taking Roan’s hands in his as he guided him to their bedroom. They took their time as they made love wanting to treasure and cherish each other after not having much of an opportunity to since they had their daughter.

Roan held Ferus close afterword’s smiling into his hair. “Love you.” 

“Love you more,” Ferus said as he held onto Roan tightly.

Roan snorted. “You’re something else.”

Ferus smiled and looked up at his husband. “Something amazing.” 

“You really are,” Roan said as he pulled Ferus down for a sweet kiss. They shared several kisses before Ferus stood up and pulled Roan out of bed.

“What are you doing,” Roan whined as he was pulled away from their comfortable bed.

“Don’t you want to shower before going out? I don’t think either one of us took a shower yesterday and we probably need one especially after all that amazing sex,” Ferus laughed as he pulled Roan close to him, kissing his nose.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s a good idea.” 

After a long hot shower together, the guys dried off and pulled on clean clothes before they went to Roan’s favorite restaurant to eat. After lunch they grabbed ice cream and ate in their special spot in the park. 

“You’re spoiling me,” Roan teased Ferus as he laid his head on Ferus’s shoulder.

Ferus smiled and kissed the top of Roan’s head. “You deserve it.” 

After finishing their ice cream they went back home where they spent the majority of the afternoon in bed with each other before going out for a quick dinner, after which they went to pick their daughter up.

Ferus took Violet from his mother in law smiling as Roan placed a kiss on her head. “Thanks for watching her today mom,” Roan said as Ferus put her into her car seat.

“It was my pleasure. You know how much I love her and I know how important it is to have alone time with your spouse after having a child,” Enna told Roan with a smile. “Let me know if you want us to watch her again soon because we would love to.” 

“Ok. You know, as great of a day as it was, I did miss her a lot,” Roan said glancing at his daughter, heart melting at the sight of his husband talking softly to her.

Enna laughed. “I know. Even if it’s completely necessary to do so, it’s not easy having a day away from your baby. I hope you enjoyed your day.”

“Oh he did,” Ferus said standing up to put his arm around Roan. “We had a great day.” 

“Yeah,” Roan said smiling at his husband. “I’m kinda glad this one came into my life.”

Ferus smiled. “Me too partner. But we should go. Thanks for watching her today. I really wanted to have a day with Roan.” 

“No problem Ferus,” Enna said giving him a hug. “I’m glad that the two of you have each other.”

“See you later mom,” Roan said giving his mom a hug. “And tell dad I’m sorry about what happened.” 

Enna laughed. She told Ferus and Roan that Alexir was in the shower because Violet spit up all over him. “Oh honey, you did much worse to him than that when you were a baby.”

“Ok, we’re leaving now,” Roan said cutting his mom off before she divulged embarrassing stories to his husband. Ferus looked disappointed by the interruption. “We’ll see you later.” 

“We can talk later Ferus,” Enna said as if she sensed his curiosity.

Roan groaned as Ferus grinned. “Will do. Bye.” 

They ended the evening after spending some time with their daughter until she fell asleep. “Today was perfect,” Roan told Ferus, wrapping his arms around his husband who planted kisses on Roan’s neck.

“It really was,” Ferus told Roan warmly kissing him softly before they went to bed.


End file.
